Dances
by Reginald Kastle
Summary: Yuma drags Ryouga to the school dance. #sharkbait30day


"This is stupid."

Ryouga groans, knowing internally _it's not a lie_; he's having a terrible time at the stupid dance. He doesn't even know why he was dragged along in the first place; all he's done the entire time is lean against the wall alone. Watching as various students he knew – and a lot he didn't – dance and have a good time.

He spots Yuma dancing with Kotori, a grin plastered on his lips as they spin in circles recklessly to the upbeat song blasting through the speakers. Yuma catches his eye, his grin widening even further as he waves before disappearing into the crowd of his friends. Ryouga returns the wave with a nod of his head, scowling.

"Ani, what are you doing here?" Rio asks, dropping into the seat next to him and handing him some punch. "You're not going to dance or anything?"

Ryouga raises an eyebrow. "Rio, do I _honestly_ look like I was planning on dancing?"

Rio eyes his outfit, frowning to herself. "Well, I thought you'd _at least_ do something with Yuma; isn't he the only reason you came anyway?" she pauses, shaking her head. "Oh, and to 'look after me', isn't that your excuse, right?"

"Yeah, well he's got lots of friends who all demand his attention." He grumbles, and Rio finally understands.

"So what?" Rio demands, elbowing her brother in the ribs. "Since _when _has someone else being in possession of something you wanted ever stopped you?"

Ryouga shrugs, slumping into the chair in defeat. "I don't want to dance, and it's _all_ I've seen them do."

"Well Ryouga, I'd _hate_ to break it to you, but you're at a _dance_, so I'd be a bit worried if no dancing was actually occurring." Rio sighs, pushing herself from her seat, her hands slinking around his wrist and pulling him to his feet before he can resist. "Look, they're over there. I'll even crowd control for you. Now get over there." She shoves Ryouga in their general direction, using the bodies of the people surrounding them to disappear.

Yuma turns, spotting Ryouga immediately and waving to get his attention. Ryouga saunters towards him, frowning to himself as one by one each of Yuma's friends disappear into the crowd of people.

He finally makes it to Yuma's side and Yuma automatically clutches his wrist in one hand and Kotori's in the other, pulling them to his side and dancing between them. Kotori gives Ryouga the best sympathetic smile she can as they do their best to not embarrass themselves. They dance their best for one song before a swirling mess of blue hair twirls behind them, hand snaking around Kotori's waist and murmuring into Kotori's ear before spinning off, Kotori by her side.

Yuma furrows his eyebrows, frowning and turning towards Ryouga. "Shark, your sister keeps stealing my dance partners away!" he cries, crossing his arms angrily.

"What, am I not good enough for you?" Ryouga snaps, crossing his own arms.

"No, no Shaaku that's not what I mean!" he insists, grabbing at Ryouga's forearms to keep him by his side. "It's just that I know you're not really a dancer so I didn't bother asking, y'know?"

"Why did you even ask for me to come then anyway?" Ryouga demands. He's at his wits end just _thinking_; why? Why him? Why would Yuma _insist_ on Ryouga being his plus one when there are so many other people for him to ask that would be so better to hang out with?

[He even thinks Kaito would be better than him at this point.]

Yuma chuckles nervously, listening to the song change and taking his opportunity to change the subject. "Dance with me then, please Shark!"Yuma grins, slinking his fingers into Ryouga's arms until he pulls out either hand and slinking his fingers between his. "Am I allowed a dance with my date?"

"Date?" Ryouga repeats, shock colouring his cheeks as Yuma slings his hands in time with the beat.

"Well, yeah that's what I thought this was?" Yuma questions with a laugh as they slowly spin in a circle. "I mean if it were just friends, I wouldn't have turned down Kotori. I just really wanted you to come! I hardly ever see you just smiling and happy, y'know?"

"I'm not a smiley guy, if you haven't noticed." Ryouga grumbles through his teeth. "Though I find it interesting that you'd invite someone to come with you then ignore them the whole night."

"I was going to get to you eventually!" Yuma admits bashfully. "When I was done dancing I was going to come hang with you."

"Bullshit." Ryouga smirks as they come to a stop. "You could go all night if you wanted to."

"But I wasn't!" Yuma insists, accidentally stepping on Ryouga's foot. "I need to eat at some point! It doesn't matter though, because we're dancing together now!"

"I feel stupid and we look stupid." Ryouga groans to himself. Yuma grins, looking over Ryouga's shoulder.

"We're having fun, so who cares?" Yuma asks curiously. "And besides, if it's because we're both guys, look at your sister tearing it up with Kotori." He gestures in front of him and Ryouga turns to see what he means, only to roll his eyes at the two ladies paving their way through the crowd.

"Rio's never had an issue with making a scene." Ryouga comments dryly as the song ends and another upbeat one begins. Yuma bites his lip, asking Ryouga if he wants to sit down before dragging him through the crowds until they're by themselves at a table in the far corner. Yuma drops into a seat, pulling his feet under his legs as he stares at the purple haired male who hands a drink towards him before slinking into his own seat. He huffs, pouting and biting his lip as he tries to comprehend his next move.

He waits as long as he feels he's capable of before yawning widely, downing the drink in one go as he stretches his arms to get Ryouga's attention. "Shaaku?" Yuma asks, gripping Ryouga's shoulder, waiting until he looks up to grin sheepishly.

"Ready to go already?" Ryouga asks, waiting for Yuma's nod before giving a smirk and pulling himself from his seat. "I guess I could oblige one more dance before we've embarrassed ourselves beyond repair."

Yuma flings himself into Ryouga's arms, a chorus of _thank you Shaaku you're the best!_ Echoing from his mouth before grabbing Ryouga by the wrist and dragging him to the dance floor.

"What is 'one' dance?" Yuma questions as the opening lines of the song blare through the speakers.

Ryouga hesitantly wraps his arms around Yuma's waist. "When I say so." He closes his eyes, letting the music flow through his system as he begins to turn Yuma in an awkward circle.

"Nnn Shaaku that's not fair." Yuma grumbles to himself as Ryouga leans closer to hear easier.

"Relax, I like this song." He murmurs, his breath brushing against Yuma's lips and sending a shiver up his spine. Ryouga's grip tightens, pulling Yuma into his chest. "Live it up while you can, don't expect me to dance whenever you want."

Yuma chuckles into Ryouga's chest. "I'll get you to dance with me again one day."

Ryouga chuckles, giving a barely audible _don't count on it_ before leaning his head against Yuma's. They shuffle awkwardly to the beat in silence until Ryouga finally gathers some courage; his subconscious groans _screw it, you've embarrassed yourself enough already_ and he turns his face so his lips meet Yuma's ear and he begins to sing.

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done; it gets hard but it won't take away my... heh, well you can guess the rest._

"Yuma!" a familiar voice calls, and the earphone falls from his ears as he jolts upright. He spots the concerned expression of his roommate and his friend Yuma's never met before. "You alright man? Singing sad songs incorrectly in your sleep again?"

Yuma chuckles, stretching his arms wide. "Must have drifted off again, my bad."

The concern sets itself even deeper in his roommate's face, covered by a soft laugh as he drops next to Yuma and burying him in a headlock. "Thinking about your ghost again?"

"Ghost?" his friend replies curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"yeah, Yuma's got this guy he talks about all the time but no-one's ever seen any photos of him or ever met him, so he's known as Yuma's little ghost. What's his name again?" he lets go of the male to let him speak.

"Shark." Yuma grumbles, massaging his neck as he frowns. "His name is Shark."

_Why doesn't anyone believe me?_


End file.
